The Love of a King
by gaguitomedeiros
Summary: This is my first fanfic and plz ignore my poor english also it may go to T or even M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Love of a King

It was a beautiful night in the new world , the moon shone brightly reflecting its elegant light at sea , even in a small pirate ship with a somewhat unusual appearance, but it was not unusual for the fact that he looked like a wooden lion swimming the wild blue yonder where the moon shone on his best pitch , there was the simple fact that the front has the shape of a lion head but there was one person that was not just anyone , it was the new King Pirates Monkey D. Luffy , he who two weeks ago found a coveted One Piece , the greatest treasure of all time , so he received the title of King of all the pirates .

But do not be fooled by his age or size, his strength was unimaginable , beyond the fact that he had eaten the gomu gomu mi,he possessed a strength that no one could even imagine defeating the affection and care by his crew , and above all the love for a certain archaeologist best known for Nico Robin .

"What should I do" said Luffy looking for a solution to suppress the feelings that agonized all nights , the willingness to embrace Robin had consumed his mind ,the many days when he saw her reading one of her books or taking a sunbath on the deck he was completely mesmerized by its enchanting beauty , every time she smiled at the young captain his heart skipped a beat

"Good evening sir Pirate King " Nico Robin said with a smile on his face .

"H-Hello Robin" said Luffy trying not to jump or the scare he had taken

"So you also didn't sleep ? "

"Who could sleep with a moon so beautiful like this," said the beautiful archaeologist

"Not as beautiful as you" Luffy thought making his face turn red

"Something wrong captain ," asked Robin

"N - Nothing's wrong! " Said Luffy hiding his red face

"Well you'd better go to sleep captain, what would we do if you are tired and navy attack ? "

"Dont worry about it Robin , Zoro and Sanji can take care of them without problem "

"Well that's true "

" shishishi " Luffy give his trademark laugh

" Captain , can I ask you something ? "

"Go ahead Robin "

"What could keep the most powerful man in the world awake "

"I'm worried," said Luffy changing his expression cheerful for an expression that Robin had only seen when the crew found a problem that could endanger the life of a member.

"With what ? " Asked Robin unable to ignore what his captain had told

"I just do not know what to do " Luffy said in a tone a little sad

"I can no longer hold this feeling "

"What a feeling " Robin said amazed

" Don't wanna talk about it " said Luffy trying to avoid the subject

"Tell me" insisted Robin

" I said no Robin leave alone" said Lufy trying to prevent it figured out how he felt about her

" F-Forgive me I didn't want to cause you trouble, if I will allow myself to withdraw "

"Wait!" Luffy suddenly grabs Robin's arm causing a shock wave through the body of the beautiful woman

" I'm sorry for yelling it's just that I'm not thinking straight lately "

"Do not worry it happens"

"Thank you " said Luffy trying to hide his face completely red

"Changing the subject I've never seen a sky so beautiful , the new world really knows how to surprise me " Robin said trying to pull matter

"Yes it is really beautiful"

After those words both were silent watching the sky

" Luffy if you need to talk I will always be willing to hear what you have to say "

"Thank you Robin shishishi " said Luffy showing a smile

Sometime after that Luffy realized that Robin had fallen asleep. Looking at her beautiful sleeping face face Luffy cracked a smile and look at the moon

"You lost moon , I found someone more beautiful than you," said Luffy getting Robin into his arms and carrying her to her room

The next morning began quite busy in the kitchen

" Sanji let me eat "

"Hey Luffy ladies first "

"You guys don't get tired of making noise " Said Nami entering in the kitchen

" Nami - swaaaaan " said Sanji as in every morning

"Where's Robin ' asked Usopp the sniper of the crew

"She said that she is not felling well"

" My food does not satisfy her anymore? ! ?" Said Sanji crying

"I think there's something wrong with her , Chopper why don't you take a look at the state of it later," Nami said with a worried tone through

- After breakfast - - -

" Robin I came here to look at your state " said the doctor of the crew Chopper with a tone a little worried about the state of his companion

"You didn't need but anyway thanks" Robin said with a tone a little tired

" What symptoms are you feeling "

" I feel my face a little hot and I feel my stomach churning "

" Since when do you feel that way "

" I think since I woke up this morning but I started feeling like my heart was beating stronger "

" I understand , you can accompany me to the infirmary I think I'll need my equipment "

" Sure," said Robin starting to stand up and heading to the infirmary

- 1 hour post - - -

"Well Robin I think I know what you're feeling " Chopper said looking a little relieved but with a face that looked scared

"What would it be Doctor? " Asked Robin a little nervous about her own state

" There are two possibilities, one is that you have your heart problems , but I honestly think this is not the case because you did not have more serious problems " explained the young doctor

"And what is the other possibility," said Robin extremely nervous

"Robin I think you 're in love ! " Said Chopper

"WHAT ?" Said Robin perplexed with what Chopper says

"How so can you be so sure"

" This is the only explanation that fits the symptoms," said the doctor a little scared about the reaction of your partner

" To tell the truth I have almost 100 % sure that this is the case," said the doctor waiting to see the reaction of her friend

Robin 's mind only one name appeared " Luffy ." Young captain 's name was the one that appeared in his head .

" C - Chopper are you sure this is the case? " Asked Robin shaking only think I was in love with his captain

" Yes , this is the only diagnosis that fits with their symptoms "

" How can you know that I never heard that love cause any symptoms "

" The feeling of love itself does not cause anything, but in several cases a situation added to this feeling can cause various symptoms in your case I think it was the fact that his feelings were suppressed and something freed them " explained Chopper

At this time in Robin's mind the scene that happened last night began to go through her head, she knew she loved her captain but she ignored this thought , however that scenario , that moon , the fact of observing such beauty beside her beloved aroused her feelings to the point of feeling her stomach churn and her heart beat at a rate of either common

"Chopper you could keep my state secret " Robin asked perplexed by the situation that she was

"Of course , I will not tell this to anyone " those words of chopper eased somewhat the heart of Robin

"I love Luffy " this was the only thought that went through the mind of Robin or the rest of the day. The night came at a glance

"Robin let's go, Sanji just made dinner "Said Lufy suddenly appearing before Robin

" S-Sorry I was thinking of something " Robin said trying hard to skip the scare that she had taken

" Tell the guys that I 'm going now I'll just save my book "

" Ok shishihsi "

After -

After the crew of Straw Hat terminate their dinner everyone went to their cabins to sleep except the young captain Monkey D. Luffy who currently sit in your favorite place watching the vast sea which now reflected an obscure and mysterious color , which reminded him of a certain black-haired archaeologist as he saw the sea

" Does Robin fell okay , she seemed a bit off after Chopper examined her, maybe she has something serious " that thought made his heart skipping a beat . Waht would happen if Robin died , he would never be able to see her smile , her hair in the wind , her beauty that charmed him every day since she joined the crew and when he lost his brother was the only memory that kept his sanity , that gave a reason to continue living , until he realized that if Robin died he could not go on living , that even the title of Pirate King or the great treasure One Piece and all his fame was worth way less than the life of the woman he loved .

"Luffy what are you doing awake? " Said the swordsman of the crew and first member of the same Zoro.

"Couldn't sleep, " said a little surprised that Zoro was there

" If you are hungry tonigh Sanji wont anymore " Zoro said with a tone slightly tired

" That's not why it is that I cannot stop thinking about something " said Luffy with a face still a little worried

"About what ? " Zoro asked seeing that he never saw before the face of his captain who usually would be with a smile

"Can you keep a secret "

"It depends , if it is serious then I 'll have to share with the crew" said Zoro increasingly curious about what was bothering Luffy

"I think I'm in love " said Luffy hiding his face that was red to admit he was in love

" WHATTTTT! !" Zoro said almost screaming for his surprise , he thought he would never hear his captain say he was in love

"Idiot speaks softly or someone can hear you " Luffy said a little angry at Zoro

"Sorry but you have to understand I never thought you 'd be interested in a woman , then who 's the lucky "

" It's the Robin "

" WHAAAAAAAT ? ? "

"Shut up Zoro " said Luffy more angrier with Zoro

"I'm sorry that I did not know that it would be her"

"What 's wrong with her," said Luffy

" It is just that she is the last woman I thought you would fall in love " Zoro said feeling a little uncomfortable to say this to the young and innocent Captain

"And what 's wrong with it "

" No, it's nothing " said Zoro a bit surprised by the fact that his captain loved a woman

"Good Zoro you have to keep a secret you promised ! " Said Luffy somewhat relieved that at least one person knew

"Don't worry I will keep secret , well it's getting late and this can be a really messed up dream so tell the details tomorrow ok, now go to sleep "

"You're right" said Luffy going towards his cabin

"Good night Zoro ! "

"Good night Luffy ! "

After Luffy and Zoro come into their cabins a figure appears sitting on the floor behind the mast " Luffy loves me," said Robin she heard the whole conversation

End of the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2 the confession

The Confession

" Luffy loves me " was all Robin could think for the night , so was her nervousness that she could not even close eyes .

" Is it better if confess to him , now that I know he loves me I will not be rejected " Robin rolled her sheet thinking about what to do about her love now that she knew it was reciprocated, at this rate the sun came in a heartbeat.

- Breakfast -

" Sanji food"

" Luffy you will never have modes will you, wait for the others dammit " said the cook furious with his captain

" Can't I sleep without you fighting " Zoro said mumbling the fact that the discussion between his captain and the cook had woken him from his dreams where he remembered his dead companion Kuina .

" Shut up your marimo"

" What you said ero-cook "

" You want to fight your sucker "

" Hey if you're gonna fight do it outside I want to eat in peace here! " Said Luffy interruptin the two and thus stopping the fight

" you can't stay quiet this early in the morning , seriously even after so many years you are still a bunch of kids ! " Said Nami entering the kitchen a little mad with the childishness of her friends

"Hello everybody " said Robin coming soon after Nami .

Shortly all members of the Straw Hat crew was eating their breakfast which was as usual except for the fact that Robin eventually took a few glances at Luffy thing she had ever done , besides the fact that Luffy has not stolen that day nothing of Robin's dish thing he had never done as well.

The afternoon was usually occurred except for the fact that Luffy was completely quiet, sitting in his favorite place without saying a word.

" Why is Luffy so quiet? " Asked Ussop

" Is he sick? "

"I never saw Luffy get sick , maybe he cannot get sick "

" Ussop this is impossible , everyone can get sick even users of akuma in mi" explained Chopper

" What about we try to talk to him then," suggested Ussop

" Okay! "

" Luffy why are you standing there let's have fun ! "

"..."

" L- Luffy are you okay? " Said Ussop scared

"..."

" Luffy answer me dude "

" What? "

" Don't scare me like that, you didn't answer me I thought you were dead "

"Sorry I was just thinking a bit "

" Thinking,you , I find it a little hard to believe "

"Even I can think ok ! " Luffy said a little uncomfortable with what his companion said

" Well I'll leave you with your thoughts " said Ussop to Luffy leaving him alone on his favorite place

" What do I do , I don't know if can do what Zoro said " Luffy thought remembering what his companion said after the breakfast

- FLASHBACK -

" So she has no idea of what you feel for her ? " Said Zoro

"Well I never said anything about it to her "

" Then tell her you love her "

"I don't know if I can"

"How so?"

"What if she rejects me what do I do ? "

"Forget it and part to another "

"It is not so easy Zoro"

"Well I know nothing will change if you don't confess her " explained Zoro

"But what if she does not love me "

"You're not helping Luffy "

"That's why I need your help "

"Ok , ok , we will do so , if you don't confess to her until tomorrow morning , you'll have to give me half of your food portion " Zoro proposed

"That's unfair"

"You want her to love you or not "

" Ok , I'll try ok "

"That's better"

- END OF FLASHBACK -

"Well I think I'll try it when I'm alone with her" thought Luffy ready to confess .

Luffy then waited until he saw that Robin was reading alone and approached the beautiful archaeologist

"Robin I have something important to talk with you "

"And what would it be Captain " said Robin still thinking how to make that Luffy confesses to her

"Robin is that ... is ... I love you Robin "

"What did you say ? ? " Robin asked not believing what her ears had heard"

"Robin I said I love you "

At the time that these words come from the mouth of the young captain Robin's hearth is set on fire and makes her face turns red and tears run down her cheeks now red

" It cannot be true , Luffy I 'm eleven years older than you "

"But this is not a fact that you can just ignore"

"Robin you don't love me do you? "

Those words hit her heart like they were bullets , she loved him but the facts that surrounded her made her love impossible

"Luffy I ... I ... "

"You what Robin "

"You know this time I 'll listen to my heart," thought Robin

"Luffy I love you , please be my lover"

At that moment Luffy nearly exploded with happiness , he could finally love her as he wanted and not only stay admiring her beauty as he used to .

" Robin I do not believe this is really happening , if this is a dream pinch me please "

"I'll do better than that"

After saying these words Robin approached her lips to Luffy's and gave a light kiss, after this kiss the young captain replied with another kiss but this time the kiss was long and full of passion lasted for about 15 seconds but for them it was a dream , a beautiful dream that lasted for an eternity until they both needed air then they break the kiss.

"Well it seems that now we just need to tell the guys"

"How do you think they will react ? " Said Robin with her normal tone but anyone could see that her eyes were filled with happiness.

" Well it sure will be interesting shishishi "

End of the second chapt


	3. Chapter 3 An Unforgettable night

An Unforgettable Night

" WHAT ? ! ?"

One morning that should be calm became a storm from these screams

"I said that Robin and I are dating "

" Since when ? " Ussop asked after hear what he never expected to hear, his captain was in a relationship with a woman , and even worse was the last person he would think that his captain was interested the archaeologist Nico Robin

" Well yesterday I confessed to her and we decided that you guys would be the first to know," replied the young captain alongside his beloved black-haired woman

" WHY ? Everything good happens only with rubber bastard and I don't take anything! " Said the cook crying in a funny way

" You do not think about anyone but yourself is not your cook shit "

" Shut your marimo retarded "

" Hey stop fighting ! This was supposed to be a good thing and you start a fight out of nothing , you do not really have a brain " Nami said after giving some blows in men

" Shishishi , you 're all really interesting "

Afternoon - - -

While the straw hat gang was or playing or training there was a couple who was just lying on the grass looking at the sky and talking

" Luffy can I ask you something ? "

" Tell Robin "

" Why do you love me? "

" What "

" What made you fall in love with me," asked the lovely woman still thinking that everything was one of her best and most real dreams

"Well I 'm not sure but I think it was for several reasons not just one" Luffy said trying to think of that beautiful woman that had attracted much

" What are those reasons " Robin asked very curious wondering what Luffy liked in her

" Your hair is really cute and when the wind blow in him it's like it have life, it's just beautiful"

" What else "

" Well the way you smile is very beautiful," said Luffy getting red in the face

"Wow he really notices me " Robin thought trying not to show her red face to Luffy

" And also you're eyes "

" What about my eyes ? "

" Well they are beautiful , more like two diamonds that shine when you smile " said Luffy with his face hidden by his hat

" Luffy you love me that much? "

" Yes Robin I love you more than anything , even more than One Piece or the title of Pirate King , I'd throw it all away just to be with you "

After hearing these words Robin turned so red that it looked more like a tomato than a person , however her heart was beating extremely fast ,those words deeply touched her heart , she knew that he loved her but she didn't think it would be so deep

" Y-You're just jok ... "

Robin couldn't finish the sentence because to hear the gentle voice and a little shy of Robin Luffy couldn't resist and attacked Robin 's lips , that kiss was much longer than normal, that should be good for the fact that Luffy found that Robin was extremely cute when she was embarrassed , Luffy didn't want to put an end but he needed air and also she, then the kiss came to an end

" Another thing I love about you Robin , you 're beautiful when you're embarrassed "

" B - Baka ! "

" Shishishi "

After that both were silent watching the beautiful day that was before their eyes until night came and Sanji called everyone for dinner

"L -Luffy "

" What Robin ? "

" I-I-If you want you can sleep with me tonight "

" OK shishishi "

After a long dinner dishes were all going to sleep except Luffy and Sanji who stayed to wash the dishes, this time Robin started blushing thinking she would sleep with Luffy tonight , after a long time of thinking she decided she would seduce Luffy then put one lingerie extremely sensual and waited for her beloved

" Robin are you up? " Luffy said hoping not to wake Robin

" I sure am "

" WOW " said Luffy completely shocked to see his beautiful lover in a completely transparent nightgown that revealing her beautiful breasts completely

"How am I Luffy ? "

" Beautiful , very beautiful "

" Thank you but will you just watch? "

" It was never my intention," said Luffy approaching Robin and kissing her lips in a way that made her heart melt with love she was receiving and also make her body begins to heat up causing seems that she was burning with an intense passion

" Luffy , I love you"

"Me too Robin "

After these words nothing more was said besides moans and cries of extreme pleasure that have left none of the ship's crew sleep

" Robin - Chwaaaaaan !"

" So Luffy did well "

" Marimo it is your fault if you hadn't helped that rubber idiot everything would be as before "

" Shut up ero-cook'

" Hey stop fighting I 'm trying to sleep here, " muttered Ussop trying to sleep with the groans of Robin and Luffy reaching his ears as if they were shots

" Tomorrow I'll install a protection against sound or we won't sleep anymore "

" Thanks Franky "

" Yohohohoho its been a really long time since I heard anything like that, this crew is really interesting "

End of Chapter 3

Note : Sorry for the delay is that I had some problems with my keyboard but now everything is fine


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

Hello this is Gaguito medeiros,i just wanted to tell you guys a few things.

1º:I am very sorry for not updating new chapters. The reason is that i am having a lot of work at school and also the ideas for new chapters aren't coming to my mind.

2º:I am aware of my bad gramar that's why i am using a translating progam that i use for about 6 months but apparently on the fanfic **Strawberry in Love** the translation ended up being horrible. At first i though that it was because i personaly translated a few parts that went wrong but checked the fic and it was really horrible (i almost pucked), so i am apologizing for the mess that this fic caused

3º:I would like that you guys send me some ideas for the next chapters of my fanfics cuz its geting really hard to think and i thought it would be nice for you to read a fanfic with your ideas, i will try to put all of them in the chapters cuz im not that famous yet so i doubt i will get a lot of ideas but the stupid ones or the ones that go against another i will decide which one is better for the fic. Also the fics that are in progress at the moment won't have yaoi or yuri so the ideas that lead to either one of those will be ignored.

4º:In the future (that means after i finish my actual fics) i would like for you guys to vote for new fics. I wont say how now cuz i pretend to make **The Love of a King** ones last for at the least 5 or 6 chapter and the **Strawberry in Love **last for 11 or even 15 chapters. The votation will include yaoi and yuri but i will only write the one that win (i may write a one-shot of the one that got in second place but thats all)

So that was all that i wanted to say good bye and take care


End file.
